The Pokemon Blossom
by magnipisika16
Summary: Pink, a down-to-earth trainer with out-of-this world abilities, always believed that humans were all the same. Cruel,nasty, bad, and nasty. But, as a boy she met shows her kindness, would she be ready to have another definition to humans?


A/N:Hi! This story might drive you insane. So if you are a luckyshipper or a specialshipper or any other shippings which include Red-READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISKS!

So let's say there's a character in Pokemon Special named Pink(Pink, by the way, is just a fan-made character.) UGH! Just read on! If you don't like it, then what can I do?

Setting: A year before Red met Blue and Green.

Disclaimer: This is purely fan-made.

Okay? Let's start!

** *

Hi! I,m Pink. A trainer here in Pallet town. Allow me to tell a story about a life-changing experience I had.

It was a bright, sunny, Saturday afternoon. I was just walking around the park, minding my own world. I suddenly noticed this cute, little, dehydrated-looking poliwag staring sadly at a water spigot( the park's swarming with water spigots, you know, for water.)

Instantly , I knew what was wrong. The poor, little guy wanted some water. I quickly opened the spigot and water came out. The poliwag seemed really happy when it soaked itself in water.

"Wow, you look really cute and firmly strong . You can't be here all alone, are you?" I beamed to it. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Poli! There you are!"

"Come on! We're gonna miss ice cream!"

The next thing I know, a boy was standing in front of me. He didn't see me, but I got a good look at him. He had black hair tucked in his cap, which he wore backwards. His eyes shined deeply in his smile. All in all, I realized that he was a trainer.

"Oh man! You look so thirsty!" he said.

Still hadn't notice me. Now, my first instinct was to run away (I have some issues with humans. Don't ask.). But I couldn't help it; he was too dazzling to be ignored.

He slowly turned his head towards me.

"So, Poli, who's your fr-?"

That hit him! He wasn't even able to finish his own sentence. He just looked directly into my eyes. That made me nervous, but I really couldn't move. So I just looked right into his eyes, too. Never did I see such gleaming red eyes.

We just stared at each other for the next five minutes. Then, he smiled. "Wow", he sighed. "Those are the most beautiful pink eyes I saw in my whole life."

That surprised me. Never did anyone notice that my eyes were pink before. Usually, people say I have perfect _blue_ eyes because of the blue shade around it.

I finally found it I finally found my senses and started to run away. I felt really nervous.

"Wait!" he cried, but he didn't run after me. Instead, he just stood there, dumfounded.

* * *

When I reached the outskirts of town, panting like crazy, I was able to think about what happened.

While I was walking, I was talking to myself( it's a hobby of mine).

"Oh man, Pink. What a day! First, you helped out a dehydrating poliwag and it rewarded you with a hunk!" I said. "And not just hunk-- a cute, adorable, and nice hunk!"

I trotted off happily-- unaware where I was going.

"And have you seen those wonderful eyes?" I asked.

"Oh yes..." I sighed. I gestured my hand, then used it to slap myself.

"Oh, stop it, Pink! You don't like him!" I snorted. But what can I say? I can't be lying to myself.

I slapped myself again.

"Oooohhhh..." I groaned.

People were starting to look at me. I didn't care, though. I'm used to it. Ever since I came to Pallet Town, people were starting to look at me suspicously.

Though, I have to admit, I do look "unique". I have blonde hair, bluish-pink eyes, and white skin. Usually, I frown at people, and my eyes would be hidden in my hair.

But that's not the unusual part. I'm really HALF POKEMON!(Ha!Ha! I know what you're thinking: _huh?)_

You see, I'm one of the children you wil call a "Pokemon Blossom". A pokemon blossom is a girl who is born to balance the peace between Pokemon and humans(don't ask me why). In order to do that, the blossom will need two things: powers and a "chosen one".

My powers are coming in slowly, but surely. My powers-- or should I say, _my abilities_-- are really simple.

To pokemon, I can read their thoughts( sounds familiar?), communicate with them, heal their wounds, control them even from afar, and use any pokemon attack as long as I know it.

To humans, I can heal their wounds and read their thoughts, too.

So what's left now is the "Chosen One".

**_UGH!_** Do I have to explain it, too?

Okay, a chosen one is a _human_ boy(note the emphasis) who is gonna be my only family, so he has to love me as _I_ have to love him! Man, that's annoying!

I was suddenly aware at where I was going and then took a left turn.

Now that I think about it, I do need someone to love me. I grew up without meeting my family. But then again, who would love me? I'm a grumpy person and people never loved me. Some call me "orphan" because I don't have parents. They say parents love you, but my parents were heartless enough to abandon me.

Right now, I feel alone-- very, very alone. Then I thought about the chosen one. I don't know how I'm gonna meet him or anything, but I'm sure the poor guy would be forced to love me.

* * *

"**_STRINGSHOT!_**"

What woke me from defenseless daydreaming was the stong spider webs that caught me. It was from an Ariados.

"Nice outfit you're wearing. Where'd you get it? "Uglier-'R-Us"?, a voice commented.

I looked around and saw a woman and a man on a boat nestled on water.

I narrowed my eyes_. Look who's talking_!, I thought, looking at the woman_. At least I'm not wearing something that's in but looks awful on me_!

I mean really! The woman has no taste! Her clothes doesn't match her physique and black is _sooooooo_ not her color!

The man had an ariados on his shoulder. Both of them wore black tops with red capital "R"s printed on it.

"Oh snap!" I muttered, trying to free myself. But it was no use, the strings were too strong for me.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"I just wanted some tips..." the woman said good-naturedly, forming a mischievous smile.

"Oh girl, what you need is not just some tips", I cooed sweetly. "You need a whole 5-day class every week to study about fashion!". I gave her a mischievous smile, too. "Oh, and BTW. Your top matches _soooooo _perfectly with your **_BIG, DAMN BUTT!!!_**

Instantly, the woman flushed as she looked at her bum. I snickered. The man just rolled his eyes."Ah women!", he muttered.

"Alright, no more fashion jokes!" he announced. "Let's get serious people! Aridos reel her in!"

In an instant, I was being pulled towards them like I was some sort of fish being reeled in by a crazy old pirate with a stupid name saying," Yar har! Come to papa, me hartey!". How stupid.

* * *

"Dudes!" came the familiar voice.

Next thing I know, the boy from the park was helping me struggle free.

His right arm was wrapped around me and his left arm was pulling the webs away.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he asked.

"We were just asking for some tips." the woman replied innocently.

"Oh I got some tips for you!" he said as he finally pulled the webs off me."**LEAVE HER ALONE!**"

He took a quick look at the woman. "And black is _soooooo _not your color!"

**_"ARIDOS, SHADOW BALL!" _**

The boy wrapped his arms around my waist and jumpped off the bridge. Just in time! When I looked back, the bridge broke in two. If the boy hadn't act quickly, it could've been both of us. We stood up, but our troubles were far from over. The two enemies were standing a little far from us, but their ready to fire another shot. The boy quickly scooped me up and carried me on his shoulder. He ran towards an alley, but they fired another shot. The impact sent both of us flying.

When we fell to the ground, he used his own body to shield me from the falling debris. _Stop it!, _I wanted to shout. _I don't deserve to be protected! Stop it, you fool!_ I wanted to cry, but his warm eyes made me hold back.

When the debris stopped falling, he let go of me. "Okay, now what?"he asked himself. I took hold of his arm and dragged him through the dark alley. Even though it's dark, I knew exactly where we were going.

* * *

We then reached the end of the alley-- my hideout.

He sat down-- his face stricked with pain. I sat down beside him, when I noticed a stain of blood on my sleeve. "Ugh...", I heard him groan. I immediately realized where the stain of blood came from. It was his-- from his bleeding arm.

"Hey....", he whispered. "Did I.... scare you?"

I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Why did you ran away like that? I didn't had a chance to talk to you.."

I sensed sadness in his voice.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. He just closed his eyes, then opened them again. He looked at me, waiting for a response, but I didn't. I just looked at him.

_Why?_

I wondered why he saved me in the first place. I can't think of a reason. I felt really guilty.

_Why?_

I started to tremble uncontrollably. I felt cold--very, very cold.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one to notice it.

"You're trembling! Are you cold?" he asked. He put his arms around me. "Is this better?"

That got me.

I started to sob on his shoulder. I felt his hand rubbing my back.

"You're one delicate flower, you know that?" he giggled.

I turned my head away, then covered my face with my hands.

"Uh- that was only a joke! Are you gonna be okay?". I just nodded.

There was silence all over the place.

_**"WHY?"**_

He looked at me, unsure what I meant.

**_"WHY?"_**

He smiled at me.

"'Cause I like you, silly!" he replied simply.

He stood up.

" I loved your kindness, especially towards my Poli. I loved your fighting spirit, never backing out, even if outnumbered."

I could tell he was getting dazed.

" But more importantly", he went on. " When I first saw you, you made me so... so...."

He fell on me, never able to finish what he wanted to say. I looked at him, then moved him a bit.

* * *

I looked at the boy who just saved me. He was sleeping, his head resting on my lap.

I held his forehead, then used my ability to heal his wounds. "So much for my hero....", I muttred.

When I was done, I took of his cap, then ran my hand through his hair_. Heh. I gotta admit, you are kinda cute_!, I I thought about those people who attacked us just then. I wonder what the "R" stand for?

I heard him mumble something. I leaned closer to hear him better.

"Happy...." he said. "You made me so happy."

It took me a few minutes to understand what he meant.

He slowly opened his eyes, smiling at me. "Thank you....." I whispered, smiling back.

"No problem!"

* * *

"So where are we anyway?", he asked, looking around.

I stood up. "We are in one of my hide outs", I said, handing him his cap.

"Not bad!"

This place was once a part of a well-built mansion. But it closed down, and this is what's left. With a few carvings and some creepy pictures, this would look as if it was ahaunted house or something.

I smiled.

That's what I liked about my hideouts. It's creepy, so no one would dare come in. It's also hidden, like I was the only one who knew the way.

He then noticed the window that showed the whole park.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "But how come it has a window?"

"It's a one-way mirror, so no one from the outside would notice the inside. To them, it's just a mirror over a faded wall."

"So, you've been spying with a lot of people, haven't you?"

I looked at him with disbelief. He thinks I'm a spy? Now why in the world would I do that?

"I know!", he exclaimed, looking excited. "Maybe I could come back tomorrow! Then we could spy at diferrent people!"

"I'm not a spy."

"But first, you have to tell me how to get in and..."

_Are you crazy?_ ,I wanted to shout. _What part of 'MY SECRET HIDEOUT'' are you not getting here?! _

"Say, does you're friends know about this place?" I stared at him blankly. What a jerk! Haven't he heard from anyone that I was someone to be avoided? People hate me so much; why can't he?

"Err..... friends?" I asked.

"Yeah! Your friends......you know!", he said casually.

I can't believe how dense he was being! No, wait. 'Dense' is not the right word. Perharps 'naive' would be nicer. I wouldn't want Mr. i-have-so-many-friends-and-so-do-you to think that I have a bad attitude.

"I have none..", I replied sadly. He looked at me with disbelief.

"Well, that's impossible! I mean, why? You're sweet, kind, nice....."

"WHAT EVER YOU SAY, IT'S NOT GONNA CHANGE ME BEING FRIENDLESS!", I blurted. He stared at me with sad eyes. He sighed as he sat down the worn-out couch.

"I-I'm sorry", I said, sitting beside him. "I'm always like this."

"It's okay. I do have a bad habit of pestering people." _Ya' think?, _I almost shouted. "But I still don't get why you didn't do anything about your being friendless."

"I tried everything, they just kept avoiding me."

"That's not true!" He squeezed my hand. "If no one wants to be your friend...." He held my other hand, then put them together.

"......I will"

And with that, he slowly pulled me close. Then next thing I know, his lips were on mine.

_Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! _What's funny is that I actually kissed him back. _Oh man! Ohman! Oh man! _

He slowly moved his head away. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. I just stared at him, then stood up. I turned my back then stepped on something unnoticingly. Just then, a trapdoor opened.

He looked at me, then at the trapdoor, then back at me.

"Oh....I get it.", he said weakly. "You want me to leave don't you?"

I didn't answer. He started towards the door. But before he went down, he turned around.

"BY the way my nam---SHE'S GONE!" He looked around, then smiled.

"The beautiful stranger with the pretty pink eyes, it's been nice meeting you. I hope we meet again." Then he went down.

What he didn't know is that I was listening from behind one of the statues.

"It was nice knowing you, too.", I muttered.

I don't know who he was, I don't know where he came from, nor do I know why he helped me. But there's one thing I know, and it's this:

I was in love with the moronic idiot.

I tried standing up, but the thing that passed my mind made me fall. ?There was another thing I know about him:

HE WAS MY CHOSEN ONE!

**-FIN-**


End file.
